


Sing us a song

by ChanceFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Nick Wilde, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanceFox/pseuds/ChanceFox
Summary: Before the events of Zootopia, our sly and zany red fox was finding his footing. Suddenly, ghosts of his past come back to haunt him with painful memories from his youth. Will Nick fall to these demons or will we see the fox push past his insecurities and rise beyond his past?
Kudos: 5





	Sing us a song

\- Hello reader! It’s been close to a decade since I last wrote fanfiction for any series so bear with me if it isn’t particularly to everyone’s tastepools. With that in mind I’m very open to any and all critiques on this fanfiction and am looking to improve as I continue writing on this site! ^-^ - 

The dim lighting of the bar mixed with the melancholy atmosphere gave the fox a certain guise of mystique. He sat on the stool nearest to the door, his mind begging him to leave every second but his body holding him firmly in place. His paws cupping a glass with a deep red liquid sloshing about inside, he stared deeply into the liquid grasping on to hope that the liquid would pull him from this place. 

The sounds of a familiar keyboard began to play, slowly and peacefully the sounds rang in his ears as his head began to sway and his foot began to tap softly on the stool’s base. He then felt a paw lightly grab his shoulder.

“Hey, Nicky… Nicky…. Wake up fool!” The blonde Fennec urged, kicking the red Fox in the process

“Huh? Wha? Did I checkout early Fin?” The red fox muttered

“You sure did, I always thought you could hold your liquor better Slick. Guess red wine is the natural predator of the red fox.” Finnick laughed

“I only had a few sips of the stuff, it must have been more potent than the bottle said” Nick responded

“Wrong kid, the bottle we got was only 6%. I managed just fine finishing the rest after you decided to turn in early” The fennec raised the empty bottle as proof of his claim

“That’s really strange, guess I’ve just become a lightweight in my old age.” Nick joked

The red fox stumbled as he tried to stand himself up. As he straightened himself he remembered how he had been spending the last few nights in the back of his friend Finnick’s van

“I don’t wanna hear shit about old age Wilde, I’m the one in my thirties here.” Finnick retorted 

“Anyway, you were acting really strange when you were out cold, are you doing alright Nick?” The Fennec asked with “some” concern evident in his voice

Thoughts of his dream came rushing back, the hazy bar, the red wine, and that mysterious paw on his shoulder

“No idea what you’re talking about four feet of fury.” The red fox responded, sporting his regular sly smile

The blonde fox stomped on the larger red fox’s foot in defiance, Nick yelping in response  
“Keep acting like you’re all cool slick, see how far it gets you” The fennec opened the backdoor of his van, and hopped out frustrated and annoyed

“Good to see the fuse matches your figure too!” The red fox spat back after Finnick was out of earshot

‘I guess I could have been more open with him about what happened, but what’s the point he’ll just use it as fuel to make fun of me anyway. Besides I don’t even know what that dream was.’ 

Just then the fox heard the wind pick up, as he turned toward it the howling loosely reminded him of the darkest night of his life. The paw he felt in that dream felt more familiar than it had before. The greens of his iris dimmed as he turned back inside. 

Closing the door to the van he sat down once more, staring across to the other side of the vehicle. His eyes began to wet ever so slightly before he buried his head into his arms.


End file.
